


Слой Хевисайда

by Sambaris



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drama, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Гризабелла получила право на путешествие в Слой Хевисайда. Новая жизнь, возможность начать всё сначала. Но память о прежней жизни - что скрыто в ней? Так ли легко будет оставить её позади?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aurian (https://ficbook.net/authors/739850)  
> Работа была написана на конкурс "Фандомная битва-2016" для команды fandom Furry 2016

Гризабелла осторожно шагала вперёд, к ослепительной лунной дорожке на мокром асфальте. Свалявшийся серый мех на лапах, кажется, мерцал, впитывая это сияние, и снова становился ярким и красивым, как в далёкой молодости. Коты и кошки из её племени шли рядом, улыбались, касались её мехом, лапами, хвостами, стараясь подбодрить её, согреть своим теплом, своей радостью. Это было как в детстве, когда она каждый день и каждую ночь чувствовала себя членом большой семьи, когда тонкие вертикальные зрачки и изящно изогнутые хвосты друзей и родных были главной частью её жизни. Потом она отправилась изучать огромный мир вокруг… Дни и ночи, полные удивительных открытий, исследований, новых знакомств. Странный и нелогичный мир людей, полный загадочных вещей и концепций, но таких простых и понятных чувств.  
Потом многое изменилось. Поменялись приоритеты и желания, но возвращаться было слишком поздно, все мосты были сожжены — или так ей казалось. Кто бы мог подумать, что достаточно всего лишь прийти к старым друзьям и попросить у них прощения… Как просто. И как сложно. Как все по-настоящему важные вещи в жизни — одновременно сложные и простые. Нужно было прожить столько лет, чтобы это понять.   
И сейчас Гризабелла чувствовала себя счастливой — впервые за долгое время. Она снова была частью семьи. Снова была принята в их круг, о котором тосковала так давно. И было немного грустно от того, что ей предстояло снова их покинуть, сразу же, едва успев насладиться этим мгновением единения и тепла.  
Старик Дьютерономи шёл рядом с ней, глядел на неё, слегка скосив глаза, и ей показалось, что она видит в его взгляде понимание. Он знал, о чём она думает. Он был достаточно стар и опытен, чтобы улавливать такие вещи без единого слова. Поймав её взгляд, он кивнул и слегка улыбнулся, потом открыл пасть, собираясь что-то сказать. Сразу наступила тишина — племя любило и уважало своего вожака настолько, что ловило каждое его слово.  
— Мне очень печально, что нужно снова расставаться, Гризабелла. Но ты ни о чём не жалей. Тебя ждёт Слой Хевисайда. Новая жизнь. То, о чём может мечтать каждая кошка. Пока будешь подниматься вверх, думай о нас. А мы будем думать о тебе.  
Гризабелла остановилась, потёрлась головой о густой седой мех Дьютерономи. Он тихонько заурчал, и она заурчала в ответ. Племя обступило их со всех сторон, тихое уютное урчание теперь раздавалось отовсюду, сливалось в хор, в ту кошачью песню, которую они никогда не поют посторонним — только друг другу. Гризабелла закрыла глаза, вслушиваясь, запоминая каждый звук, каждое ощущение. Вот она, жемчужина её памяти, тот момент, ради которого она прошла такой долгий путь. Возвращение домой. Нет на свете ничего, что могло бы быть лучше.  
Потом Дьютерономи поднял голову, оглянулся вокруг, взглянул в глаза каждому из своих многочисленных сородичей.  
— Мы провожаем сегодня Гризабеллу, нашу кошку, нашего друга. Запомните этот момент. Он останется с вами навсегда. А теперь нам пора возвращаться. Дальше она должна продолжить путь в одиночестве.  
Коты и кошки один за другим разворачивались и скрывались в тенях. Манкустрап, Бастофер Джонс, Гус, Дженнидотс… Один за другим они растворялись в ночи. Последним уходил Дьютерономи. Он обернулся напоследок, остановил на Гризабелле свой мудрый, всё понимающий взгляд, и его жёлтые глаза показались ей отражениями луны. А потом ушёл и он. Она осталась одна.

Далеко впереди, в конце дороги стояла в лунном свете высокая человеческая фигура. Гризабелла замедлила шаг. Человек? Как странно. В этой ночи для людей не было места, это было время кошек. Люди спали, спрятавшись в своих маленьких домах, во сне видели иные места и времена, неведомые картины, навеваемые кошачьими песнями. Этого человека не должно было здесь быть. Но он был: высокий, худой, в старомодном фраке и цилиндре, и рядом с ним стоял велосипед, прислонённый к потухшему фонарному столбу. Он смотрел прямо на неё, как будто ждал. Она осторожно приблизилась, приготовившись в любой момент отскочить. Память последних лет вдруг с новой силой вспыхнула в её мозгу — память о людской злобе, жадности, жестокости. Но этот человек не казался злым. Он стоял и ждал её, как будто выполняя важную и давно привычную работу.  
— Не бойся, Гризабелла. Подойди. Я отвезу тебя наверх, в Слой Хевисайда.  
Гризабелла вдруг осознала, что он говорит на её языке — на языке кошек, о котором люди не могли, не должны были знать.  
— Кто ты?  
— Меня зовут Харон. Я перевозчик, это моя обязанность и моя привилегия. Обычно я правлю лодкой, но сегодня от неё было бы мало толку. Я использую её для людей, их я отвожу совсем в другие места.   
Мы поедем с тобой вверх по лунной радуге, поднимемся над городом, над всем миром, к самым звёздам. Я люблю такие ночи. Они позволяют мне взглянуть на мир по-другому.  
Харон снял шляпу и церемонно поклонился. Потом взялся за ручку велосипеда, подкатил его ближе к Гризабелле. Она увидела, что перед рулём закреплена металлическая сетчатая корзина, какую используют почтальоны и развозчики газет. Похоже, это место было предназначено для неё. Харон протянул руку, но Гризабелла только фыркнула и легко запрыгнула на раму велосипеда, а оттуда — прямиком в корзину. Она была немолода, это правда, но она всё ещё оставалась кошкой. Людям было этого не понять.

Гризабелла много раз видела лунную радугу. В полнолуние, если небо чистое, а в воздухе ещё есть частички тумана или недавнего дождя, её иногда можно разглядеть, если знать, куда смотреть. Людям она кажется тусклой, белой, бесцветной, как Млечный Путь. Но кошки умеют смотреть по-другому. Для их глаз в лунной радуге даже больше цветов, чем в обычной. Кроме света луны, в ней отражаются звёзды и придают ей особое, ни с чем не сравнимое сияние.   
И сейчас это сияние возникло прямо перед Гризабеллой. Вот так, вблизи, конец лунной радуги она не видела никогда. Велосипед Харона въехал на неё, как на очередную дорожку в городском лабиринте, и тут же начал подниматься вверх, всё выше и выше, сравнявшись сначала с верхними этажами домов, потом с крышами — а потом он оставил позади и их. Теперь город был снизу, и с каждым скрипом колеса он уходил всё дальше, всё больше казался далёким скоплением случайно разбросанных огоньков. Он был похож отсюда на рождественскую ёлку, как её видно в ночные окна, когда погашен свет и не горят уличные фонари — мигающие огоньки в темноте, как будто скрывающие за собой неведомые тайны и истории.  
Гризабелла посмотрела вниз, на спящий город, потом перевела взгляд на Харона. Он сосредоточенно крутил педали, крепко держась за руль велосипеда, но на лице его было задумчивое, даже в чём-то мечтательное выражение.  
— Скажи, Гризабелла, ты ведь многое успела повидать за свою жизнь?  
— О да, многое. — Она помолчала, вспоминая. — Я изрядно попутешествовала по миру. Пробиралась на поезда и машины, переплывала океан на огромных пассажирских лайнерах. Видела столько городов и дорог, сколько мало кто из людей успел посетить за свою долгую людскую жизнь. Я помню рассвет на берегу океана в Рио-Де-Жанейро. Когда первые лучи солнца подсвечивают статую Христа на горе Корковаду, и она несколько раз меняет цвет от тускло-серого к бледно-розовому, а потом ослепительно-белому. Слышны звуки музыки — это поздние гуляки в ресторане на пляже всё ещё отмечают окончание Карнавала, и сквозь ритмы самбы можно услышать смех и звон бокалов. Кричат чайки, шумит прибой, и ветер с моря треплет шерсть на ушах.   
Я помню, как на площади Святого Петра в Ватикане выступал Папа Римский. Жаркий июньский полдень, площадь забита народом, и даже на крышах не протолкнуться — каждая римская кошка считает своим долгом прийти и выразить понтифику своё уважение. Я помню, как он говорил про прощение и понимание, и люди на площади рыдали от эмоций, которые вызывала эта проповедь. Я помню их глаза, Харон, и не забуду их никогда. Кажется, они светились, до того сильной была их вера, их страсть последовать этим советам, стать лучше, искупить свои былые грехи. Конечно, потом они опять вернулись к прежней жизни, но этот момент — он пробудил в них лучшее. В людях есть много хорошего, Харон, даже когда они забывают об этом.   
Я помню снежный буран где-то в Канаде. Маленькое придорожное кафе, полное людей, чьи машины оказались замурованы в снежном плену. Тихие разговоры, запах горячего глинтвейна, потрескивание дров в камине. Путешественники, которые видели друг друга в первый раз в жизни, чувствовали себя одной большой семьёй. Каждый стремился покормить маленькую бродячую кошку, и это был один из самых роскошных пиров на моей памяти. Мыши тихонько скреблись под полом, но мне тогда было не до них. Я объелась в тот день так, что два дня потом не могла быстро бегать…  
Каждый город, который я посетила, оставил свои воспоминания. Мадрид, Братислава, Москва, Гонконг…  
— А люди? Что ты можешь сказать мне про людей?  
— У меня было несколько хозяев, которых я успела хорошо изучить. Французская студентка, которая мечтала стать известной художницей. На руках всегда следы краски, постоянная круговерть гостей, друзей и знакомых в её маленькой квартире-студии на чердаке старого дома в Париже. Они до хрипоты спорили об искусстве, постоянно страдали от несчастной любви или упивались счастливой — ох, Франция, ты никогда не изменишься! У меня там тоже был памятный роман. Чёрный кот с белым ухом, гроза уличных торговцев рыбой — интересно, где он сейчас? Как сложилась его жизнь? Не знаю… Студентка исполнила свою мечту. На её первой выставке ей рукоплескали критики, и она была такой счастливой, такой живой в этот момент. Надеюсь, я не разбила ей сердце, когда ушла. Дорога снова позвала меня за собой, и я не могла противиться этому зову.   
В Берлине я жила у одного математика средних лет. Он был в глубокой депрессии, много пил, не раз задумывался о самоубийстве. Его жизнь не сложилась. Он был одинок, беден, лишён таланта и признания. Каждый раз, когда он снова впадал в отчаяние, я старалась подбодрить его. Мурлыкала у него на коленях, пела ему песни, лизала руки, изо всех сил возвращала ему веру в жизнь. Кажется, это помогло. Когда я уходила, он был на пороге женитьбы, встретил-таки свою любовь, и она изменила его до неузнаваемости. В каждом человеке скрыто столько возможностей, столько путей найти счастье, а они даже не подозревают об этом.   
В Копенгагене я прибилась к коммуне хиппи. Они были странными. Время хиппи осталось в прошлом, Лето Любви давно прошло, но они отказались это признавать. Там были и подростки, и старики, и они действительно жили в соответствии со своими убеждениями. Превыше всего они ценили свободу, свободу во всём — в самовыражении, в поступках, в любви, в вере и идеалах. Это было голодное, но счастливое время. Мне нравилось смотреть, как они играют на гитарах и поют на улицах Копенгагена, собирая монетки от прохожих и туристов, как потом едят и пьют за общим столом, говорят о новой философии, ругают политиков, корпорации и массовую культуру. Это был особый, ни на что не похожий мир. Я рада, что мне довелось его увидеть.  
Гризабелла замолчала. Воспоминания проносились перед её мысленным взором, сменяя друг друга, и она заново переживала свою жизнь — долгую жизнь, полную событий и впечатлений. Харон тоже молчал. Он смотрел вниз, на огни города, которые были уже едва видны, казались отражением ночного неба.  
— Скажи мне, Гризабелла, тебе удалось понять, что такое счастье?  
Гризабелла взглянула на Харона, хитро улыбнулась.  
— Ты всем, кого возишь, задаёшь этот вопрос?  
— Только тем, кто, как мне кажется, может на него ответить. Ты — можешь. И я хотел бы услышать твой ответ.  
Гризабелла помолчала, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Счастье… Для каждого оно разное. Оно у каждого внутри, и просто ждёт, когда его найдут и выпустят на волю. Я много раз видела, как это происходило. И со мной это случалось не раз. Счастье — это не цель в конце пути, к которой нужно долго идти, преодолевая трудности. Его можно найти в любой момент, в любом месте, нужно лишь следовать голосу своего сердца.  
Последний раз я нашла счастье, когда вернулась домой. Когда встретилась со своим племенем. И сейчас мне очень грустно от того, что мне пришлось их покинуть.  
— Пришлось? Это выбор, Гризабелла.   
Она посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
— Разве я могла остаться?  
— Конечно. Путешествие в Слой Хевисайда — это всегда выбор. Это не подарок, который вручило тебе племя, чтобы сплавить с глаз долой. Это награда, награда за то, что ты всегда была верна себе, всегда слушалась своего сердца, делала то, что считала правильным.  
Путешествие в Слой Хевисайда — это возможность начать всё заново. Новая жизнь, снова полная впечатлений и поисков. Снова множество новых мест и событий. Конечно, ты ничего не будешь помнить о прежней жизни, но ты можешь оставить её позади, если тебе кажется, что ты что-то не успела, чего-то не достигла.   
Но ты можешь отказаться даже сейчас. Я поверну велосипед, и мы вернёмся назад. Только в такие ночи, в ночи Кошачьего Бала, я имею право вернуться, если так пожелает мой пассажир.  
— Но… Я совсем не молода, Харон. Если я вернусь — значит, я скоро умру?  
— Да. И такой шанс никогда больше тебе не представится. Право на новую жизнь каждая кошка может получить лишь однажды. Это и есть выбор. Время решать, Гризабелла.  
Харон остановил велосипед, и он остался стоять неподвижно, как будто вплавленный в эфемерное многоцветье лунной радуги. Кошка и человек, замершие между небом и землёй, на перекрёстке между мирами. Звёзды сверху и снизу, со всех сторон, обливали их своим светом, и огромная луна над головой, кажется, затаила дыхание, ожидая её ответа.  
Гризабелла вдохнула несколько раз, собираясь с мыслями.   
На одной чаше весов — новая жизнь. Она снова будет молода и красива. Она снова увидит мир, и всё будет как в первый раз. Она снова наделает ошибок, и, может быть, сумеет их исправить. Снова будет искать счастье и наверняка найдёт его — не так, как прежде, в неожиданных и странных местах.   
На другой — память. Её память о прожитых годах, её прошлое. Те моменты, которыми она всегда дорожила, ради которых жила. И один из них ей ещё, может быть, предстоит — момент возвращения назад, к своему племени, к своим друзьям.  
Было ли в её жизни что-то, чего она не успела, о чём жалела? Конечно, было. Невозможно успеть всё, побывать всюду, познакомиться и понять каждого в этом огромном мире. Но следует ли к этому стремиться? Нельзя увидеть и понять весь мир. Всегда будет что-то, о чём она будет жалеть, всегда будут недостижимые мечты и неразгаданные загадки.   
Что говорит твоё сердце, Гризабелла? Ты всегда прислушивалась к нему, всегда следовала его зову. Чего хочет оно?  
Гризабелла улыбнулась. В этой улыбке была и печаль, и капелька грусти, и спокойная, тихая радость. Она нашла свой ответ.  
— Я хочу вернуться, Харон. Я не буду отказываться от этой жизни. Я прожила её так, как мне хотелось, и пусть она закончится так же. Наверное, я нашла ответ на твой вопрос. Но я не смогу выразить его словами.  
— Так всегда и бывает. Отвечать на этот вопрос нужно не словами, а поступками. Я не вправе решать, но мне кажется, это верный ответ.  
Харон снова надавил ногами на педали, лихо развернул велосипед, встав на переднее колесо, и велосипед мягко заскользил вниз, к далёким городским огням. Гризабелла смотрела на них, чувствовала, как ветер треплет её шерсть. Шерсть снова казалась ей серой и свалявшейся, лунное сияние больше не придавало ей блеск. Гризабелла знала, что там, внизу, у неё не будет так уж много времени. Больше не будет путешествий, открытий, новых впечатлений.   
Но где-то там, в лабиринте тусклых огоньков, её ждала её давно потерянная большая семья.   
И этого было достаточно.


End file.
